A brake pressure control unit for a motor vehicle brake system of the stated type is known from DE 10 2013 223 859 A1, incorporated by reference herein. The brake pressure control unit has an electric motor, the rotational movement of which is transformed into a translational movement of a piston in order to be able to build up a defined brake pressure in a wheel brake independently of the actuation of a master brake cylinder.